


Men at Work

by bellatemple



Category: Project Runway (US) RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Non-Traditional Structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming up on <i>Project Runway</i>. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men at Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I get bored at work, mkay? It's unbetaed, improper script format. And short. Enjoy!

Voiceover: Coming up on Project Runway:

(Shot of Heidi Klum standing on the runway in front of four designers)

Heidi: I hope you are all ready for this week's challenge? (designers nod. HK smiles enigmatically) We all know how skilled you are at designing women's clothes. But this week it's time to "man up". Let's meet your new models.

(Shot of designers, all looking variously gape-mouthed as the unseen models walk out. Except that one guy. He mostly looks horny.)

VO: Things in the work room get steamy when the designers are asked to create new work outfits for the "man on the street".

(Shot of hip, young, ethnic female designer in interview mode.)

HYEFD: If my model doesn't stop hitting on me --

(Jump cut to Dean, standing by HYEFD in the work room, grinning.)

Dean: Well, I don't know about that color, but I'd look great with _you_ all over me.

(Cut back to interview mode)

HYEFD: I'm going to kill him.

(Cut to overweight, effeminate male designer in the workroom.)

OEMD: Does anyone have any extra flannel?

(Jump cut to OEMD in interview mode)

OEMD: My model says he's a plumber. I think maybe he's actually a brick layer.

(Cut to Sam, towering over OEMD as he drapes fabric on him. Cut back to interview mode.)

OEMD: Or possibly Goliath.

(Cut back to OEMD, now staring in despair at a very large dressing dummy wearing a tailored plaid jacket over overalls. Cut to Tim Gunn looking perplexed and concerned.)

Tim: I just don't want him to end up looking like Lennie Small.

OEMD: Nothing will ever make this boy look small.

VO: But clothes aren't the only things these designers have to worry about.

(Cut to candid shot of Dean and Sam at some distance, in the hallway outside of the work room, hunched together. Their words are mostly inaudible, but that's what subtitles are for!)

Sam, subtitled: This might be the worst idea for an undercover gig you've ever had.  
Dean, subtitled: You're telling me. No way am I gonna be able to hunt in those pants.

VO: Who will the judges decide can't "make it work"?

(Cut to Michael Kors, looking horrified)

Michael Kors: He looks like he just got up from a night of heavy drinking.

(Cut to generic reaction shot of the aging punk-rocker designer . Cut to Chuck, in the corner of the work room, unscrewing a hotel-mini-bar-sized bottle of bourbon. Cut to Nina Garcia.)

Nina Garcia: There's a very thin line between innovation and crazy.

(Shot of Machiavellian designer no one likes, sitting across from Castiel.)

MDNOL: So what do you do?  
Castiel: I'm an angel of the Lord.

(Cut back to Nina Garcia.)

Nina Garcia: You've crossed that line.

(Cut to Project Runway logo with Heidi and Tim looking smug)

VO: Who's got what it takes to go to Bryant Park? And who will be "out"?

(Flash cut to Chuck talking to an unseen designer)

Chuck (chugging from a bottle): I dream the future, man. And I gotta say: you're screwed.

VO: Find out on the next Project Runway!

(Fade to black)


End file.
